This invention relates generally to a nut and more specifically to a ball nut of the type which is adapted to be coupled to a ball screw by a train of recirculating anti-friction balls. When the nut and the screw are turned relative to one another, the nut advances along the screw with low friction by virtue of the balls circulating between the threads of the nut and the screw. One or more return tubes located on the outer side of the nut permit the balls to continuously recirculate in a closed path.
In most instances, the screw is rotated and the nut is held in a rotationally stationary position. To prevent rotation of the nut, a mounting collar or flange is threadably coupled to the nut and is formed with holes for receiving fasteners which secure the nut to a machine element or the like adapted to be advanced by rotation of the screw.
It is desirable to establish a predetermined angular relationship between the nut and the mounting flange. For example, it may be desired to locate the holes in the mounting flange in predetermined angular position relative to the ball return tubes. With conventional ball nuts, this can be achieved only through the use of shims of selective thickness between the nut and the flange or by trial-and-error assembly, disassembly, machining and reassembly of the nut and the flange.